


Calm

by oubastet



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masamune shares quiet moments with Mitsunari, yet it is always fleeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

The sake went down his throat smoothly, as it should, being from a nicely made barrel. Peace had returned to the land of the rising sun, and for the past few months, the generals of the land had enjoyed the stillness. Masamune sat in his room in Oushuu, gazing out over the fields. It was winter, and he was bundled up in a couple layers as he shivered slightly against the cold. He put the sake cup down, folding his arms as he waited for the tea being made for him. The door across the room opened with a thud, and his loyal retainer stepped inside. He carried a tray with hot tea to Masamune, putting it beside him and saying,

"My lord, you have a visitor."

Simply moving the gaze of his one eye to Kojuro, Masamune grumbled,

"What? Who'd come here in this weather?"

Standing up, Kojuro said a bit sheepishly,

"Ishida Mitsunari. He doesn't wish to council for anything. I was surprised myself when he stated his business as just a visit…"

Masmaune suddenly let out a chuckle, leaning over to get the tea. He said, making Kojuro's eyes widen,

"Bring him in, and get another cup for his tea, too. I was actually wondering when he'd get his ass over here…"

Giving his lord a flustered nod, Kojuro left the room, came back with another cup, then left. It was a few more minutes until Masamune could close his eye and hear the light steps Mitsunari made as he walked on the wood floor. The door opened again, and Mitsunari stood there. He looked at the open window disapprovingly, snapping,

"Are you not cold, dragon."

Masamune let out a chuckle, standing up and sipping at his tea. After making no move to close the window, he went to sit properly on a cushion, saying,

"I prefer the air over a stuffy room, you see?"

Mitsunari came to sit in front of him, pointing out with a smirk,

"I thought you loathed the cold?"

Frowning, Masamune said in a softer tone,

"I don't like the cold. Oushuu's winters go on for too long."

Mitsunari looked out the window at the snowy landscape, letting out a sigh. He then poured himself a cup of tea, saying quietly,

"The tea tastes better."

Smilng, Masamune scoffed,

"It always does,"

"Oushuu's tastes sweeter."

"You like sweets? Ha! Never figured."

"One of the finer things in life I am able to enjoy."

They went on like that for a couple minutes, with Masamune laughing and Mitsunari letting out simple chuckles. A silence followed, until Masamune let out an excited cry,

"It's snowing again?"

Mistunari frowned at the white speckles floating through the air, hissing,

"Isn't there enough of that? It hasn't snowed nearly as much in Osaka."

Masamune nudged his shoulder, saying,

"I'm more north, that's why."

Rolling his eyes, Mitsunari growled,

"I am aware. It's simply that even other areas not north have gotten a lot of snow. Make sure your crops are well cared for when-"

"already covered. Kojuro thinks ahead."

Interrupted Masamune with a smile, pouring more tea for himself. Glowering, Mitsunari said nothing. Then he shuffled closer to Masamune, so that their shoulders touched. Masamune seemed to relax almost instantly, saying,

"Remember when you wanted to kill me a couple months ago?"

"Let's not bring that up, dragon"

Spat Mitsunari bluntly, pursing his lips. But he was surprised when Masamune said gruffly and a bit sadly,

"You rarely say my name, dark prince."

Blinking stupidly, Mitsunari glanced at the younger Lord. He flushed a bit, hissing,

"It doesn't sound right on my tongue."

"And why?"

Pressed Masamune, leaning is entire weight on Mitsunari, who floundered for a better hold on the floor.

"B-because! I… I tried to slaughter you not too long ago! I don't deserve to say your name with anything other than contempt!"

"Ouch. I thought I meant more to you than that."

Grumbled Masamune, letting out a sigh as he stood up. Mitsunari whirled around to look at him, mind speeding its way through thoughts. Masamune sat by the window again, looking miffed. Sighing, Mitsunari got up, walking over to stand in front of Masamune. Glaring up at him like a small child, Masamune griped,

"What?"

Leaning down, Mitsunari gently kissed the eye patch on Masamune's right eye, saying in a tender voice quite unlike him,

"Masamune."

Lip wibbling, Masamune held up a hand to Mitsunari's cheek. He brushed some hair away, simply closing his good eye. He let out a little purring noise, feeling Mitsunari's lips ghost over his other eyelid.

"I'll say it as many times as you want."

Whispered Mitsnari kneeling in front of Masamune and settling into the other man's lap. Smiling and putting his nose to Mitsunari's porcelain neck, Masamune pleaded,

"Say it again."

"Hmm… You will forever be the needy type, Masamune."

Said Mitsunari with an exasperated yet amused sigh. Their clothes shuffled as they snuggled closer, and simply sat there, sharing their warmth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masamune woke up to find the bed cold beside him. The room was dark, yet some sunlight glimmered past the window. The chilled warmth that had been beside him was gone, and had gone to stand on the far side of the room. The porcelain skin and silver hair of Mitsunari was vibrant against the dark walls. Masamune sat on his stomach, propping himself up on his shoulders as he gazed at Mitsunari. He was pouring tea, his lithe hands propping the kettle up to pour. His amber eyes turned to Masamune, and he realized the other Lord's stare. He scowled, averting his eyes. Masamune rubbed the eye patch covering right eye, saying in a groggy tone,

"You look nice in this light."

Mitsunari's eyes seemed strangely sad, but he went towards Masamune, leaning down to kneel in front of him. He suddenly put his fingers to the eye patch, making Masamune flinch away violently. But he relaxed, feeling Mitsunari's fingers gently caress the skin surrounding the eye. But he recoiled again when Mitsunari's fingers went under the patch, taking it off slowly. The scar was revealed, and Masamune let out an uncommon whimper,

"Don't…"

"You're beautiful."

Mitsunari said softly, kissing the skin there with such tenderness that it made Msamune's lip quiver. Then, he heard a whisper that made a chill go down his spine.

"I'm sorry."

He remembered the taste of tea, with a deep kiss following. Then a throbbing blackness, leading to a blank in his memory. A rough shove from Kojuro woke him, and his retainer spoke words he couldn't understand. His head was foggy, and the one thing he could notice was the absence of the silver haired man that so captivated his single eye. He managed to mumble,

"K-Kojuro,... Mitsunari is…?"

Kojuro shook his head, saying,

"He left. I don't know where he was going, my Lord…"

Masamune bit his lip, looking around wildly for any sign of Mitsunari. He spied something familiar on the mantle beside his six swords, and clambered onto his feet and wobbled towards them. Mitsunari's sword sat there neatly. Masamune picked it up and clutched it in his hands. After a moment, he dashed out of the room, tripping through the doorway and ignoring Kojuro's shouts. He ran all the way to the entrance to the estate, chest heaving. He fell to his knees, hands clenched tightly into fists. Biting his lip, Masamune let a few moments of choking sobs escape his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably the only one that has these two as my main OTP.  
> ggggg I wrote this a whiiiiile ago, and thought I might as well  
> upload it here, so--


End file.
